Barely Breathing
by Sarim01
Summary: Another look into the world of the Hunger Games as seen by one of the previous victors. Starts out in Catching Fire and moves on to Mockingjay in later chapters. Story closely follows the books so spoilers will go along with the story although creative licence is used in a few areas with the addition of another character.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: ** Barely Breathing

** Rating:** M- _for safety_ (suggested violence, adult themes, and occasional language)

**Characters: **FinnickxOC; a little of KatnissxPeeta _and we'll see if any more will be added in later chapters_

**Summary/Warning: **Another look into the world of the Hunger Games as seen by one of the previous victors. Starts out in Catching Fire and moves on to Mockingjay in later chapters. Story closely follows the books so spoilers will go along with the story although creative licence is used in a few areas with the addition of another character.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hunger Games, Catching Fire, or Mockingjay in which this story is inspired from. I do use direct quotes every now and then from the books themselves when the timelines coincide but I tend to leave out a lot of the in between to more explain the story line of the new character and some of the supporting cast in the original stories.

* * *

The Capitol, that overly dramatized land of glutinous citizens and flourish of color, always seemed like a far off land that people only made up in stories. But what kind of parent would tell stories of such a place and of the games they hosted every year unless it was truth. Who would believe that there were actually crowds of people cheering the blood and gore of children while indulging themselves on the food they hold back from others? Even if the Districts were outside those pristine walls and practically foreign countries even to each other, was there really the lack of basic morality that didn't see the children as humans but as 'tributes', beings to be used like animals and slaughtered like such. No, this was the reality of every man, woman, and child in Panem. Every year the reaping of children from the Districts paid it's visit like clockwork but this year was different. This year was the 75th Hunger Games, the Quarter Quell, and this year the tributes were chosen from the existing champions. While for once the Capitol was able to feel some of the dread the Districts felt ever year, fear the loss of one of their favorite champions of old, the Districts could only let out a breath. While they mourn for their victors being sent back into the arena, not all could hide the slight feeling of relief that their children wouldn't be picked this year. This year would be completely different; this year was a Hunger Games to beat all Hunger Games. This year was a Hunger Games meant to stop a rebellion. The fire of rebellion has been ignited, let the games begin.

* * *

Finnick Odair

Finnick could still hear the screams from his latest nightmare but his posture and face did not show the inner turmoil. The rule change for this year's Quarter Quell had been like a slap in the face but the reaping itself had been a gut punch. For a moment, he had lost his ability to breathe when Annie's name was called but the sweet old Mags, now a saint in his eyes, volunteered for her. Finnick wasn't sure how long he would be able to get Mags through these games but he was defiantly going to try. As far as Finnick was concerned, Mags now had a bodyguard. He owed Mags for saving Annie from the arena.

The elevator doors opened as Finnick, dressed in the finery of his stylist's interpretation of his District, waltzed through the courtyard in almost nothing but a net around his waist. The clear view of bronzed skin had the Capitol girls screaming from their station a few yards away. Knowing he would need sponsors he forced a brilliant smile and waved at them as he went to join the other tributes.

The scene before him was so much different from the scene of his first Hunger Games. All those children with those big round eyes nervously looking about, most fearing the children from the career Districts. The career Districts were known for their volunteers who had been training since birth from the hunger games. In front of him now were mostly adults, and while yes the career Districts still were formidable each one of the tributes this year were victors in their own right. While they were all crowned victor of one hunger game or another most of those before him did not look like what you would expect a victor to look like. Almost each one of the victors looked haggard, old, or strung out on drugs. Very few were still young and hadn't hit the alcohol yet. It was these Finnick's keen eyes looked for as he walked to gather with the other victors.

In order to survive, and to keep Mags alive in return, he would need a career pack of his own in the arena, a temporary truce to take out the greater threats. He had a mission this Hunger Games and his sea of blue eyes found her standing by her horses petting them awkwardly. Katniss Everdeen, the girl on fire, she was the one he approached after greeting a few other victors. Just who was this girl really who had ignited the embers of rebellion with a handful of berries.

* * *

Sapphire Reed

Sapphire sat perched on the half wall that surrounded the tribute's gathering area, her ever watchful green eyes flitting between the champions. Compared to the rest she almost looked normal even with her blood red hair and ever changing temporary tattoos slithering down her arms. Her way of coping with the result of the Hunger Games was to claim the one thing she could control, her body. One separated from the group and made his way to her, her fellow tribute from District 10, Nexus Rose.

"We should be talking to the other tributes." Nexus said as he grimaced a smile at the Capitol fans at the door. "And you should actually smile instead of growl at your sponsors, looks like neither one of us are following the rules here." Sapphire simply replied barely sparing him a glance. Nexus leaned on the wall beside her so that his face was inches away from hers. "Look I know you want to make it through this as much as I do. We have to play this right, we need teammates when we enter that ring." One of the tributes from District 9 puked in a corner. "Oh yeah, plenty to choose from. At least it'll be easier to slit their throats when all the others are gone."

Sapphire didn't wait for Nexus' response as she hopped off and started walking to their chariot just as the gong rang out to gather them all together. This was all just a game, and she didn't have the stomach to play it. Everyone here would be dead except one when these games were over. Sapphire was a fairly recent victor but she had gotten to know a few of them through her years of being a mentor. Her hand went into her pocket to finger the cold metal of a tattoo pen.

Before she had been reaped in her Hunger Games, she had been an artist. Sure she had been drawing during the dead of night and when she snuck off to odd corners of her District but it had been her passion. Livestock and animals was a job but drawing had been a habit. She wanted to capture the rare beauty in the dismal world around her and keep it safe in the pile of odd scraps of paper under her bed. When she had emerged from the Hunger Games her mentality had been greatly fractured as most victors were. The beauty in the world was now coated in a layer of blood. The only way she kept her sanity was to work complicated designs on her body. She needed to be able to see them whenever reality threatened to rupture. Her eyes would take in the pattern and examine it; adding things here and there, changing colors, or even erasing it all together. For once the Capitol was able to give her something she needed, a tool to temporarily tattoo her skin and erase it all to start anew when the design was beyond helping her. Sapphire currently sported a day old design of frantic sharp lines, burning faces, and utter chaos. Soon even this would be taken from her, the tattoo pen would be replaced with a weapon and they would expect her to take another's life once more.

The drums started and Sapphire jolted some when Nexus hopped on the chariot beside her. He didn't mention anything but just stared on ahead as their horses started forward in the precession. Emerald eyes watched as the giant doors came closer, this road was leading them to the games, and this road was leading them to President Snow. Her eyes darken at the thought of Snow. "He will die." she thought but apparently it had been muttered aloud as Nexus looked over at her. His look of surprise morphed to determination as he nodded. Before the chariots crossed the threshold Sapphire only said one more thing. "Whoever you choose I will help as long as the victor fulfills our overall objective." To free Panem, to kill President Snow. "That's the goal." Nexus said as the light suddenly engulfed them and the roar of screaming fans drowned out any other conversation. This hunger games the tributes from District 10 were united, this year they both wanted to see the man standing over them now dead. Their eyes didn't flinch from his as they pulled up before him and as Sapphire later noticed on the re-runs that night, neither did the eyes of half the other tributes. The only other eyes that defied Snow's almost as much as her own were those of the young mocking jay, the eyes of the girl on fire.

* * *

Finnick Odair

Finnick paced in his Launch Room as he waited for the voice to tell him to go to the tube that would lead him back into hell. His stylist had left him, and probably for the best. While Finnick had never said a terse word to the stylist, they hadn't necessarily gotten along. It didn't matter anyway, now was a time when he needed to be alone. His mind was swimming with planning, what to do with different scenarios. Anything could be waiting for him above ground and he had to be ready for it.

His outfit didn't give him much of a hint; it was fairly thin material so all Finnick could hope was that they would not be facing freezing cold weather. "Alright, let's go over this again. First I need to get Mags and then I need to get Katniss and Peeta." Finnick thought out loud. His eyes caught the glint of the gold bangle Haymitch had given him to wear. Apparently it was a sign to Katniss and Peeta that he was an ally. He was fairly certain it would work on Peeta but he wasn't certain about Katniss. They hadn't necessarily hit it off. No matter what Finnick did all he seemed to do to her was annoy her. Besides the gold bangle, he had also been told to look out for red ribbons on two other tributes. Apparently Haymitch hadn't known who the other group would be just yet when he had seen him last, Finnick could only hope they waved that ribbon up and down like a flag before he ran his supposed teammates in with the nearest spear.

The voice suddenly called out to prepare for the launch and he made his way over to the tube. His gut clinched as his skin grew clammy. All the deaths and his own near death experiences came flashing back at him as she struggled to regain control of his lungs again. "Got to find Mags. Got to find Katniss and Peeta." he started chanting in his head as the countdown started for launch.

There was an odd delay in the launch as he stood surrounded by glass but eventually the plate beneath him raised him up and for a moment he was blinded. His instinct noticed before his eyes did, Finnick found himself surrounded by water. In fact all the tributes were surrounded by water. The cornucopia was in the center surrounded by a lake of water with rocks branching out in lines. The tributes were positioned in a circle halfway between the cornucopia and the beach. Just as he had been chanting a moment ago Finnick quickly started surveying the area searching for Mags, Katniss, and Peeta. He couldn't see Peeta but he did find Mags almost 5 tributes away from him to his left and Katniss was to his right. Something was wrong with her, she looked as if she was about to hyperventilate but she quickly got herself together and did what he had just done. With the look in her eye it was easy to see she would bum rush the cornucopia. Looking back at Mags as the official countdown started, he signaled for her to meet him at the cornucopia. He couldn't protect Mags on the mad dash to the middle but since both of them were from a fishing District he had to hope that her swimming abilities were as good as his own. Finnick crouched, ready to pounce as the countdown ticked down.

5..

4..

3..

2..

1!

Finnick dove into the cool water and all sound briefly muted itself. His body glided through the water while he could hear the floundering splashes of other tributes. He reached the nearest line of rocks first, the others still trying to swim to where he was. Taking the advantage he ran for the cornucopia, nimbly jumping on the rocks. Mags was already on the rock line nearest her as well but her way to the cornucopia wasn't nearly as fast. Finnick saw other tributes nearing her rock line and he picked up his pace. He would have to grab a weapon and meet Mags, the other tributes could easily overtake her pace. As an afterthought he chanced a glance at Katniss. She was behind him on her line but her speed was about equal with his. She was easily traversing the uneven rocks while others near her stumbled or slipped off.

The mouth of the Cornucopia displayed a brilliant array of weapons and provisions but Finnick had already seen what he wanted and within seconds of hitting the ground of the Cornucopia he had the trident and net in his hands. He turned and found Katniss getting her bow. It was automatic but as she spun around with the bow notched and ready to kill him he had poised himself to attack as well, the only difference was the slight smile on his face. "You can swim, too," he said, water still trickling down his face. "Where did you learn that in District Twelve?"

"We have a big bathtub," she answered. Her voice told him she was deciding if she should shoot him or not. "You must, you like the arena?" Finnick was trying to get her to calm herself enough to see him as an ally instead of a threat. It was obvious she was sizing him up and when she responded with a "Not particularly. But you should. They must have built it especially for you," he figured she thought him an agent of the Capitol. Couldn't say he blamed her, he played the Capitol to get what he wanted from them which was meant to look like he enjoyed the Capitol and do what they asked. He was sure in her eyes, he was the enemy in tribute form. He could only hope the gold bangle Haymitch gave him would sway the disgust he could see in her eyes.

"Good thing we're allies. Right?" Her eyes caught on the bangle as he hoped. A quick display of emotion plays in those eyes before she finally snaps out a "Right." just as a tribute comes up behind her ready to attack. "Duck!" Finnick commanded, his voice momentarily different from normal in the need for immediacy, and she did. He threw his trident just in time to catch the male tribute from District 5 in the chest. Moving to get his trident back Finnick kicked into gear. "Don't trust One and Two." He said over his shoulder as his eyes found Mags. Apparently the two tributes behind her had stopped to struggle with each other and Mags was making it to the Cornucopia on her own. When he glanced back to Katniss she was slinging on a quiver full of arrows. "Each take one side?" she asked and Finnick nodded in agreement.

"Anything useful?" Finnick asked as he scanned his side of the Cornucopia as well as the waters on the other side to track what tributes were where. "

"Weapons! Nothing but weapons!" Katniss called back.

His quick scan had proven the same. "Same here, grab what you want and let's go!"

Mags was hitting the land immediately surrounding the Cornucopia and Finnick nodded to her but she was pointing behind him. Finnick swung around only to find a sword inches from his face. It was held by a thin woman with blood red hair and green eyes that looked about as deadly as the sword which had only failed to hit him because another was blocking it from him. In front of him was the male and female tribute of District 10, Sapphire and Nexus. "Sapphire, Finnick is the one I told you of." Nexus said harshly as he parried her sword aside. Sapphire straightened as her eyes flitted to survey the rest of the area while Nexus turned to Finnick.

"Sorry, adrenaline and all. It can be hard to see a gold bracelet when everyone's out to get you." Nexus said as he held up an arm that had a red ribbon tied to it. Finnick's brain finally kicked in as he lowered his trident slightly. "Haymitch?" Finnick asked, already knowing the answer as Nexus nodded.

There was a clang of metal and the three looked to Katniss who was facing Brutus. "Are we helping that one?" Sapphire asked. Finnick didn't know how she had done it with him there the whole time but the woman was already loaded down with weapons besides the sword in hand. "Yes. She had intrigued you hadn't she?" Nexus asked. Sapphire simply nodded as she swiftly popped out a knife and with a smooth practiced motion threw it. Brutus who had been using a belt as a type of shield and had even parried one of Katniss' arrows hadn't been concentrating on Sapphire and the knife embedded itself into his leg, downing the male before he fully reached land. Before Katniss could send off the killing blow Brutus rolled the few feet to the water and submerges.

Katniss looked at Sapphire and Nexus and then to Finnick. Finnick could only nod to say they were safe and apparently it worked for her. "Let's clear out." Katniss said as he saw that the careers were starting to hit the Cornucopia. "Your female tribute is point at something." Sapphire said nodding to Mags. Finnick and Katniss caught what Mags was pointing at in mere seconds, Peeta. He looked to be stranded on his plate, unable to swim. "We'll cover you while you get him." Nexus said as both him a Sapphire took either side of the entrance to the rock line that lead to Mags and Peeta. Finnick nodded and ran out to Mags.

Finnick had to stop Katniss from diving in for Peeta herself, giving off the excuse that she shouldn't exert herself with her pregnancy. In all honesty Finnick was fairly certain the whole relationship between Katniss and Peeta was a hoax and that the pregnancy was an even bigger one but it gave him a quick excuse. He was the faster swimmer and they needed to get out of there. While Finnick had noticed Sapphire and Nexus in training and knew they could more then hold their own, they would be easily outnumbered at the Cornucopia.

Getting Peeta to cooperate was much easier than Katniss and within minutes Finnick was dragging Peeta onto the rock line at Katniss and Mags' feet. When Finnick looked up to find the tributes from 10 he could only watch as Nexus fell from a dagger to the head. The dagger had come from Cashmere. Immediately Finnick took off back to Sapphire who let out an unearthly scream. A tribute from 9 took the force of her anger as he blocked her path to Cashmere but Finnick was there just as she was about to leap over the fallen body to make a mad dash at Cashmere. His arm wrapped around her waist and held her from moving forward. "You can't!" Finnick gritted out as she fought to get free to tear out the golden locks of the woman who had killed one from her District. Gloss walked up from behind Cashmere and smiled at them. "There are too many careers there. We need to retreat!" Sapphire blocked a throwing knife that Cashmere threw almost to taunt her but it seemed to snap her out of it. Finnick paused only a second before letting her go, her green eyes snapping to him and then beyond to Katniss, Peeta, and Mags. Katniss had passed out weapons to Peeta and an awl to Mags and was now notching an arrow looking ready to try for a shot at the careers behind them. They both quickly went back to them. Finnick easily picked up Mags and put her on his back over his net as he held his trident in his free hand. "Let's go." Katniss said and they all ran away from the Cornucopia, ran away from the piles of dead tributes and the career pack that had now taken over.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Barely Breathing

**Rating:** M- _for safety_ (suggested violence, adult themes, and occasional language)

**Characters: **FinnickxOC; a little of KatnissxPeeta _and we'll see if any more will be added in later chapters_

**Summary/Warning: **Another look into the world of the Hunger Games as seen by one of the previous victors. Starts out in Catching Fire and moves on to Mockingjay in later chapters. Story closely follows the books so spoilers will go along with the story although creative licence is used in a few areas with the addition of another character.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hunger Games, Catching Fire, or Mockingjay in which this story is inspired from. I do use direct quotes every now and then from the books themselves when the timelines coincide but I tend to leave out a lot of the in between to more explain the story line of the new character and some of the supporting cast in the original stories.

* * *

Sapphire Reed

The group ran through the trees until they were deep enough in that they thought they weren't being followed. Sapphire stopped to take a breath as her eyes scanned the area. A creeping feeling ran through her stomach and up through her chest. This wasn't a forest, this was a jungle. She knew this because the Hunger Game she had won was situated in a jungle. The horrors they had unleashed in that jungle...Sapphire had to suppress a shiver as she closed her eyes, her hand rubbing up and down her other arm.

"Are you ok?" Green eyes snapped back open and found Finnick next to her with Mags watching her as well from his back. Sapphire straightened and nodded sharply not saying anything, fearing her voice would give her away. Eventually this truce would end, she couldn't afford showing any weakness, even weakness the Hunger Games had inflicted on all of them.

The air was heavy and thick with moisture, Sapphire knew that water would be a necessity and should be top priority. The water around the Cornucopia was salt water, so that was a no go. When she looked around she could almost see the others thinking the same thing as all were looking around them for signs of water. They kept on moving with Peeta leading the way and Katniss taking up the rear. While it made Sapphire itchy to have a bow at her back, she allowed it. There was no reason to break the truce now. Maybe they would've been bolder with Nexus still alive but even with Sapphire in the group they were only five, five against the rather large group of careers. No they would have to play it smart for now, at least until they killed each other off enough. And that would mean no internal bickering so for now Sapphire kept her mouth shut.

Over the years Sapphire had never truly stopped training for the Hunger Games. Her nightmares always placed her in areas where she was vulnerable and incapable of defending herself so she trained. Every day she trained, as if the Capitol was going to attack her on a whim and it had. She now walked in the Capitols biggest death trap and even with her physical training she still found herself losing her breath. It was the dense air, it made for more strain on the muscles. Sapphire could see Katniss and Peeta having more trouble but she was surprise to see Finnick moving on better than herself even with Mags on his back. Even when he requested a stop Sapphire didn't think it was completely for him but more for Mags. She wondered what it was that tied Mags and Finnick together like that.

Katniss takes this time to climb a tree to get the lay of the land and Sapphire moved to the edge of the group to peer out into the jungle. Even with no sign of anyone following them she still couldn't stop herself from being on alert. A rustle of dead leaves behind her notified her of Finnick's approach. "Anything out there?" he asked. Sapphire glanced at him and then back to the jungle. "Not that I can tell, hopefully Katniss can spot some water for us up there." Sapphire responded as her eyes moved to the tree Katniss had climbed. Finnick did the same and then looked back at Sapphire. "Were you and Nexus close?" he asked his voice softer. This time she did not respond. They hadn't been close but he had been someone she had trusted and that very rarely happened since the first games.

Turning to look back at Mags and Peeta she changed the subject. "We, at least, are used to the other victors easily turning into killing mode. How do you think she will take it?" Sapphire asked nodding up to Katniss. Finnick's gaze ran up the tree and he was silent for a while. "Nexus said to trust you but just how trustworthy is Katniss? She in it to win it, but is she in it to work it as a team until the others are gone?" Sapphire didn't bother mentioning Peeta, the boy seemed like a honest enough sort but it was obvious he was devoted to Katniss. If the girl decided it would be better to off them off now while she still could Peeta would follow if only to protect her. She had seen the look in Katniss' eyes, the girl had no interest in partnerships. In all honesty Sapphire saw herself in those eyes, a loner more than a team player and one who did not trust lightly. "I'm not quite sure. I'm hoping she likes Mags enough to keep me living. Mags is the only one who likes me here." Finnick finally responded with a smile before moving back to Mags and Peeta.

Finnick confused her, in the Cornucopia he had been a killing machine, sharp and efficient. While she had been able to get the slip on him and could've taken the killing blow if it hadn't been for Nexus, he would've landed a crushing blow on her before bleeding out. She had seen it in his stance. His reaction time was fairly impressive. Yet now, as he talked with Peeta and Mags, he was all smiles and jokes. Sapphire knew that all of that simply hid a mass of mental fractures. She knew this as much as she knew she had the same.

When Katniss hopped down she was again surprised when she found Finnick in a fairly defensive stance. When had he gotten his trident again? He was all casual but his deep blue eyes were fairly hard and dangerous. "What's going on down there, Katniss? Have they all joined hands? Taken a vow of nonviolence? Tossed the weapons in the sea in defiance of the Capitol?" Finnick asked. Katniss look a lot less casual with her own defensive stance as she responded in the negative.

"No," Finnick repeats. "Because whatever happened in the past is in the past. And no one in this arena was a victor by chance." He eyes Peeta for a moment. "Except maybe Peeta." Sapphire watched as the two seemed to size each other up, more on Katniss' part then Finnick's. He was just being honest, throwing aside any doubt or delusions that the girl might have on these games. Before the games the tributes might've known each other and might've thought each other as friends but here, they were all survivalists and killers. Even if they had held hands the last night in defiance of the Capitol on their games, that was then and this was now. The girl needed to grow up and accept what this really was and she needed to decide how she was going to play this, with or without the group.

Before Katniss could make up her mind that she might have a chance to kill Finnick and try for Sapphire, Peeta stepped between Finnick and Katniss. "So how many are dead?" he asked and like that he defused the situation. Katniss responded to him and he changed the topic again with a "Let's keep moving, we need water," and they all did.

This time Sapphire was in the back and she thought on the dynamic of the group. It was obvious that Finnick and Katniss did not get along. She seemed to rather dislike him. As for herself, Sapphire was fairly certain Katniss didn't care one way or another about her besides the fact that she was another threat to Peeta and herself. The only one Katniss even remotely cared for besides Peeta seemed to be Mags. Then again who didn't like Mags? Sapphire didn't even know the old broad and even she couldn't find a reason to dislike her. She didn't bother trying to figure out Mag's motivation but instead turned her attention to Peeta. He seemed to be completely fine with the alliance and even openly defending it with Katniss. He defiantly thought things through on a more diplomatic avenue then Katniss did. Finnick tried to play off the basic 'I'm just in this to win this' mentality towards the alliance but his underlying motivation was shrouded in mystery. Sapphire still couldn't fully pinpoint what his overall objective was in these games. Nexus had promised her a team of tributes who would all wish for Snow's death and the District's freedom but how would these tributes do this if they were to win?

The trek through the jungle was growing long and the beginnings of thirst was starting to hit the group. Ahead the tree line ended in what they assumed was the crest of a hill. "Maybe we'll have better luck on the other side. Find a spring or something." Someone said as the made their way to it. Peeta was slashing at some vines with his long sword as usual when Katniss started to call out. There was a sharp zapping sound and Peeta was flung back from the force field and into Finnick and Mags. Sapphire caught sight of bare earth until the force field shifted back into place.

Immediately Katniss rushed over to Peeta as did Sapphire. Finnick, despite being knocked over by Peeta, jumped into action as Katniss started screaming out Peeta's name. Finnick passed Mags to Sapphire with a brief look to make sure she would take care of Mags before moving to Peeta. She checked Mags and asked if the old woman was alright before looking back to the other three. Katniss was fighting Finnick, apparently she thought Finnick was trying to kill Peeta. Unable to spare Katniss too much time he hit her and she flew back into a nearby tree trunk. Not wasting a moment Sapphire quickly moved between Finnick and Katniss just in time to pause Katniss from shooting Finnick with her notched bow. "Stop! He's trying to save him!" Sapphire said urgently as she held up her hands to show that she meant no harm. Katniss' wild eyes caught Finnick giving CPR to Peeta and the confusion played plainly on her face. The girl lowered the arrow and leaned in to watch, desperate for any hope. Sapphire backed off a little so she could have a clear view. When Peeta coughed Katniss flung the bow on the ground and jumped to him.

Finnick sat back with a breath of relief as his eyes found Sapphire's. "Thank you." he mouthed behind Katniss' back. They both watched as Katniss, near hysterical from almost losing Peeta, cried and hugged Peeta. Peeta tried to calm her down and Finnick notched it off on the pregnancy which seemed to pull Katniss out of it. She was surprise to see Katniss still had that look of anger when looking at Finnick but he just kept smiling through it.

Finnick gets them all going again, even Peeta agreed that they should keep moving. This time Katniss took the lead. Both Finnick and Sapphire had noticed that Katniss had seen the force field before anyone else so it was an obvious choice. This time Mags decides to walk with the aid of a branch Finnick quickly fashions into a cane for her. They needed to move more slowly for Peeta, which Finnick makes another cane for him as well.

Finnick takes the back and catches Sapphires arm before she walked past him. "Keep an eye on Peeta for me, he's not as stable as he's letting on. Just give me a look if you see him faltering and I'll come up with an excuse to stop." Finnick whispered in her ear. It took everything in her not to automatically hit Finnick when he grabbed her arm and even more to suppress the shiver down her spine when his breath tickled her ear. When he pulled back his brows furrowed as he tilted his head. "What? Now your glaring at me like Katniss does. What did I do now?" he asked looking almost hurt. His head tilted more as if he noticed something as she quickly looked away. "Wait a second, is that a blush?" he asked, his voice ringing of merriment as he tried to move around her to see her face again. "Like hell, remember the only one here that even remotely likes you is Mags." Sapphire said looking him dead in the eyes so that he could see she wasn't blushing before taking off behind Peeta. Mags merely smiled at her as she joined in walking besides her. Sapphire's green eyes glanced down at Mags as the old woman kept up with her but she quickly accepted this new development. She could hear Finnick's chuckle in the background as they all kept moving through the jungle in search of water.

* * *

Finnick Odair

Finnick look over their little pack of misfits as they worked through the jungle. If he had been asked a year ago if he would be hiking with this group he would've thought the person insane. And yet it wasn't too bad. Mags had figured out the nuts Katniss had been throwing to keep an eye on the force field was edible and Sapphire was showing unusual kindness. Despite the fact that the woman was always wearing a sign that said 'back off, everyone can go kill themselves,' she was surprisingly caring. Multiple times she had come to the aid of another; whether it was her mad dash to Nexus when he was killed, to block Katniss from shooting him when he was reviving Peeta, or even now as she helped Mags and Peeta over more difficult areas. She hid it well and was even able to help Peeta in a way that didn't diminish his pride. Finnick silently thanked Haymitch for the addition. No one could've guessed the force field or that it would greatly hinder one of the few players they had to defend themselves. As it was only Finnick and Sapphire seemed to be trained killers and Katniss could certainly do her part but she was the wild card. Finnick didn't expect Mags to fight, instead he more hoped she would hide herself when things got ugly so he could take care of her.

They finally called it a day and set up camp close to the force field. Katniss had gone up in the trees again and had found that they were in a dome. The arena was small this year and they would be stuck walking in circles. Katniss went hunting and Finnick and Mags started work weaving a shelter out of long grass while Peeta fried more nuts and peeled them. Sapphire joined Finnick and Mags, they had to show her how to do it but she learned fast. She seemed to be a team player and always pitched in to help. Initially she had wanted to go with Katniss, the girl's excuse of Finnick's loud walk didn't work on the stealthy woman but she let it go. Finnick guessed that Sapphire saw hunting as Katniss' way of coping with the games and if anyone knew how important it was to allow those coping mechanisms it was a previous victor.

This brought on a new query to Finnick's mind as he eyed her arms. "You usually have tattoos on your arms, where are they now?" Finnick asked. Her designs and depictions had always caught his notice whenever the victors had gathered as mentors. While she was one of the more sane victors compared to the others, the difference between the girl who had been reaped for the games and the woman in the Capitol were stark differences. Now Sapphire bore no unique designs on her arms and the only thing that stood out was her red hair which even that was duller in the damp and heavy air.

"They are useless in here. I cannot add or change them here in the arena so they would only be more of a hinderance." she responded. He noted her movements were jerkier now as her fingers kept weaving the grass. Mags reached over and patted her hand to calm her movements. Sapphire looked up into Mags' eyes and almost look apologetic before going back to work more normally. Was that her coping mechanism? The tattoos? "Were those your designs? I thought you got someone else to put those on you." Finnick said trying to keep his voice cheerful. "No, they are mine. I add to them when I feel like it and erase them when it's time for a new one."

'Meaning they were always keeping her mind on something else when necessary.' Finnick thought. He himself had his knot tying so he understood the need. "I'd love to see your designs again sometime. I hadn't given them the proper attention before."

"And you probably won't get a chance to."

The silence hung in the air after that. Sapphire had merely pointed out the inevitable, there would be no next time. In the end only one would leave the arena. Mags was the one to break the silence as she held up a woven bowl and pointed to Peeta. Finnick called him over and Mags gave him the bowl for the nuts he was de-shelling. By the time Katniss returned they had a shelter up and a few bowls of nuts roasted. She had gotten an animal but hadn't found any water.

As night descended they all sat waiting for what they knew was coming. The sky brightens when the seal of the Capitol appears. Eight victor's faces flashed across the sky including the two Finnick and Sapphire had killed. As the anthem played the ending they all sat in silence. It had been harder to watch then he had thought. He had hoped to keep the unattached mind frame throughout the games but the sight of a few of the dead tributes he had known personally had truly hurt him. When the silver parachute glided down through the foliage to land before them no one reached for it.

"Whose is it, do you think?" Katniss finally says to break the dead stare.

"No telling," Finnick responds. "Why don't we let Peeta claim it, since he died today?"

Peeta unties the cord and flattens out the circle of silk. On the parachute sits a small metal object that no one can seem to place. It gets passed around as they all try to figure it out but it ends up with Katniss who jams it into the ground in frustration and exclaims that she gives up as she lays on the grass mat and stares at it. Moments pass as they all mull over the gift until Katniss jolts up again exclaiming "A spile!"

Finnick just looks at her completely confused as Katniss snatches it from the ground and explains what it is, a tool to help get sap from trees. Something else must be in these trees so both Peeta and Finnick get to work with Mag's awl on one of the trees so that they can tap the spile into it. At first nothing happens but then a drop of water comes out, and with adjusting, a small stream. Mags was the bright one to bring over one of the tightly woven baskets that holds water. They all drink deeply of the water and even splash some on their faces. It was warm but it was so vital. Sapphire even laughed some as Finnick flicked some water on her when he shook his head like a dog. They were all so relieved to finally have water.

Exhaustion crept in as the excitement of the water calmed and they all prepared for sleep. Sapphire offered to take the first watch and when Finnick tried to argue it she pointedly looked at Mags who he had been carrying all day. In the end she won and Finnick hunkered down to sleep. He was exhausted, he had been trying to carry the whole team this entire time. It seemed always on the edge of breaking, at least on Katniss' side. Somehow he didn't feel too threatened on Sapphire's side. He believed that she would stay for as long as it was profitable, so for now he was safe in her not stabbing him in the back.

Finnick only slept for a few hours when the tolling of a bell woke him. He sat up quickly, ready for whatever horrors the gong signaled with his trident in hand. His blue eyes found Sapphire as she sat with her hand resting on her sword as she listened with the attentiveness he found in Katniss as well.

"I counted twelve" Finnick said when the sound ended.

Both women nodded as they tried to figure out what it meant. That was when the lightning started off in the distance. As it continued Finnick shrugged it off. "Go to sleep, Sapphire. It's my turn to watch, anyway." Finnick said as he leaned on a tree in a sitting position. She looked ready to resist when Finnick called out to Katniss. "You too, I'll be waking you up for your shift soon." Katniss nodded and Sapphire reluctantly laid down without protesting.

The night goes on and as he said, Finnick woke Katniss for her shift. He closed his eyes but he was barely asleep when Katniss started shouting out to wake everyone. Jumping up, ready to attack the enemy but he saw nothing but a wall of fog. "Run!" Katniss screamed as she ran to get Peeta up. "Run!" As Finnick tossed a still sleeping Mags onto his back, Sapphire helped Katniss drag Peeta up and forward. He didn't move nearly as fast as the others but both Katniss and Sapphire practically dragged him forward as the wall of fog approached them.

"What is it? What is it?" Finnick asked in bewilderment. His mind was racing with adrenaline that he couldn't concentrate enough to see the blisters appearing on Katniss.

"Some kind of fog. Poisonous gas. Hurry Peeta!" Finnick glanced over at them, Peeta was struggling. The aftereffects of hitting the force field must be finally taking its toll. While Katniss and Sapphire could've run faster without him they each helped him since he seemed to be tripping over everything. They were moving slower than him and Finnick had to suppress the urge to just leave them behind. 'Sapphire's not leaving them behind, can't have her show me up.' Finnick thought as he watched the oncoming fog. Finnick started shouting out encouragements since he could do nothing else with Mags on his back.

Finnick watched as the fog kept nipping at their heels, he could see the pain distort their faces every now and then. That was when Peeta out right fell. For a brief moment they were being over taken by the fog but Sapphire grabbed Peeta and Katniss and with a strength that Finnick didn't know she had, she tossed them forward a good few yards relying on Katniss to keep Peeta up so they could keep moving. Now Finnick saw the blisters absolutely cover Sapphire but she kept on going. "They won't make it like this..." Finnick thought out loud as he glanced around still moving ahead. He was trying to find a way out of this, a way to get the other's out of this and soon. They wouldn't make it if it was much farther.

Katniss and Peeta were struggling, the acid drops from the fog was affecting their muscles making them practically useless. Finnick came up beside them. "Katniss can you take Mags? I'll have to carry him." Finnick said quickly. He saw the condition Sapphire was in after being completely engulfed by the fog even for a moment and knew she wouldn't have the strength to carry Mags for long, Katniss was the best bet and Finnick could carry Peeta on his back. When she agreed and took Mags, Finnick got Peeta.

'Water...we have to reach water..' Finnick thought as he lead them down in a diagonal to the wall of fog. He could hear Katniss fall every now and then but he saw Sapphire help her get back up each time. The third time she fell, Katniss couldn't get back up. "Mags, come here." Sapphire ordered. Her arms were useless from the effects of the acid but she was able to carry Mags despite of that as long as Mags clung for dear life. Again Finnick was surprised by her strength and sheer will to keep going. Finnick stumbled a few times but he stopped when he saw that Mags was letting go of Sapphire. The acid must be affecting her too. It was then that he saw that Katniss was far behind the others and about to get taken over by the wall of fog. "Katniss you need to keep up!" Sapphire called out, urging Katniss to surge forward despite the pain.

Finnick fell to his knees besides Sapphire, breathing hard, his arms as useless as Sapphire's. When Mags slid off Sapphire's back Finnick looked at her, about to yell at her to get back on Sapphire's back but the look in her eyes silenced him. "Mags?" he asked instead as she walked to him and planted a kiss on his lips. She pointed to the area behind him and then hobbled straight into the fog. Sapphire was as stunned as Finnick had been and had even started to follow Mags when Katniss fell back into her and the cannon sounded. The cannon fire rocked Finnick and for a moment the world stopped. He could barely hear Katniss call out his name in confusion as he turned from the scene.

'Have to get out of here.' was the only thing he let play through his mind. The pain of the loss would have to wait. Mags had wanted them to move on. She had wanted Sapphire to have the ability to help Katniss. Finnick had to get them out alive. "Sapphire-" he started but his voice choked before he could finish his request but she seemed to understand. "Katniss, I know your arms are almost out but cling with your legs and drape your body over me." Sapphire said bending down for Katniss.

Together he and Sapphire staggered through the jungle, with the fog nipping at their heels. They were only moving due to the deep-rooted animal desire for survival that all victors had coming out of these Hunger Games. They slipped and fell down a small hill, one rolling after the other and just laid there. No one had the ability to get up, everyone had used up the last ounce of strength they had and now the fog would embrace them just as it had for Mags. Finnick groaned as he tried to roll over only to feel the weight of Peeta still on his back. Unable to find the strength to even turn over he closed his eyes to simply accept the fate that was coming. He had done everything he could, there was nothing else he could do to save them.

One minute ticked by and then another. When he could finally find the strength to force Peeta off of him and turn over he saw that the fog had stopped, as if pressed up against a glass wall. "It stopped." Katniss said after her first failed attempt at speaking. The fog starts to rise up until it was all gone, not even the slightest wisp remains.

For a while they all just lie their gasping, Finnick turned his head to look at Sapphire who's eyes were shut and her gasping sounded more like wheezing. Her face was contorted in pain and her whole body twitched uncontrollably from time to time. He wanted to go help her but his own body was just as useless. Instead he takes stock of everyone else.

Peeta vaguely gestures upward. "Mon-hees." Finnick follows his gesture and looks up to see a pair of monkeys. For a while they just stare at each other until Peeta starts crawling down the slope with Katniss soon following. Finnick was slower on the uptake but eventually he follows. There was water there and Katniss was testing it with her hand. Finnick tried as well but the searing pain made Finnick back away and lie face down in the sand. He wasn't sure how much time passed but he became conscious again and found that Peeta and Katniss were pouring water on him to get the white fog out of him. They start to pull him into the water and he had to bite back a scream.

Before he could tell them to help Sapphire first he looked over to see that they had dragged her to the water as well. They were being much slower with her based on her condition. She had blacked out more than once from the pain but she didn't make a sound, it almost seemed that she couldn't make a sound. Eventually Finnick could sit up and then he had the very painful task of purging his eyes, nose and mouth. He was slightly surprised that Katniss and Peeta helped him every step of the way. When he could sit up on his own he pointed to Sapphire since he was still unable to talk. While they submerged Sapphire from the neck down with her head resting on Katniss' lap Peeta went to go tap a tree for water.

Slowly Finnick started testing out his muscles as he started to feel the life come back into them. Eventually he started to swim, it was something he did every day in his District so now he enjoyed it for all it's worth. He submerged himself and stayed under for as long as he could, just enjoying the silence before finally popping up for air near Katniss. "Don't do that," she said with a start.

"What? Come up or stay under?" he asked with a smile.

"Either, Neither. Whatever. Just soak in the water and behave," she said. "Or if you feel this good, take Sapphire so I can go help Peeta."

Finnick moved beside Katniss and took Sapphire from her. "Is she going to be ok?" he asked knowing that his guess was probably as good as hers in this matter. "I'm not sure, she had it worse than the rest of us.." Katniss responded quietly. When she had nothing to add she got up to find Peeta. Finnick brushed his hand through Sapphire's red hair as he watched the white seep out of her skin in the water. Feeling that he needed to do something besides sit there he started to rub down her skin to help facilitate the detoxification of the water. The seizing seemed to stop and eventually her eyes opened.

"There you are." he said with a smile as he looked down at her, her head still in his lap. It was obvious she still couldn't speak and her eyes were still foggy from exhaustion. "You're going to have to clean out your eyes, nose, and mouth with the water when you have the strength but take your time." Finnick explained since she seemed to be trying to speak. "I have to thank you by the way, there was no way I could've gotten the other two out alive if it wasn't for you." Her face contorted and the look of utter regret passed over her green eyes. He knew what she was thinking even if she couldn't speak. Instead of looking into those green eyes he rested his forehead on hers and closed his eyes. "There's nothing we could've done about Mags. She saved all of us with her action." Finnick said, choking up on his own words.

A hand came up and lightly brushed through his hair. He lifted up a little as his blue eyes meet hers. For a moment he just stared at her and then she pushed off him and submerged into the water. He quickly grabbed her hands so that he could pull her back up in case she passed out from the pain again but she didn't. She did use his hold to pull herself back to the surface and sit up. She ended up sitting in his lap but he didn't let her slide off until he knew she had enough strength to keep herself up.

Eventually she was able to speak again. "Peeta? Katniss?" she asked as she splashed some more water on her face.

"Getting water from one of the trees over there. Swim around some, you'll feel better." Finnick said as he joined her. They swam around while they could hear Katniss and Peeta work a hole into the tree for the spile.


End file.
